


Пока хозяина не было дома

by dfvl



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fairy Tale Style, Happy Ending, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 11:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4099339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dfvl/pseuds/dfvl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Все гномы погибли по дороге в Эребор, от болезней, ранений или от орков. Дошел один Бильбо, дракон внутри тоже мертв, Бильбо один в Эреборе, идти ему некуда, кольцо потеряно. Выход обрушился. До прихода Гендальфа Бильбо должен выжить в полном одиночестве в огромной пустой горе.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пока хозяина не было дома

Дверь закрывалась, а Двалину нужно было сделать еще по меньшей мере четыре шага. Бильбо зажмурился и открыл глаза, когда грохот затих. Двалин не успел.  
Торин сначала выругался, потом сказал ритуальные слова на гномьем (которые Бильбо уже успел выучить наизусть), и они пошли — навстречу дракону и сотням опасностей, которые наверняка поджидали их внутри Горы. Бильбо шел совсем рядом с Торином, как-никак этот гном был последним. Конечно, конечно, Бильбо знал, что Опасное Приключение — это вам не легкая послеобеденная прогулка, но отчего-то и Волшебник, и гномы, забыли рассказать, что кое-кто (а в их случае почти все) не возвращается из таких Приключений.

Он задумался и едва не врезался в Торина.  
— Осторожнее ступайте, мастер Бэггинс.  
Бильбо виновато улыбнулся и кивнул. Торин шагнул вперед, неловко взмахнул руками, недовольно крякнул и провалился в дыру. Бильбо опасливо подошел к краю и тихонько позвал:  
— Торин?  
Ответа не было. Бильбо немного подождал и вздохнул.

Больше всего хотелось развернуться и отправиться домой, а еще лучше оказаться там в один миг и забыть Приключение как страшный сон. Но, во-первых, контракт оставался контрактом, даже если все, кто нанимал Взломщика, уже мертвы, а во-вторых, и думать было глупо, что он сможет открыть дверь, через которую они вошли.

Бильбо пожелал Подгорному Королю покоиться с миром, в невесть какой раз помянул недобрым словом свою привычку выкуривать трубку во дворе после завтрака и пошел, медленно и, как и просил Торин, очень осторожно.  
Несколько перекусов спустя Бильбо задумался, а с чего он, собственно, решил, что эта дорога непременно выведет его к чудовищу? Ему встречалось что угодно: от крохотных комнатушек, предназначенных, видимо, для прислуги, до богато обставленных пиршественных залов, от кабинетов с потемневшими золотыми креслами до кладовок с полуистлевшими простынями — все, кроме дракона.

Бильбо вспомнил, как дед говорил, сон, мол, — всему голова (после еды, конечно), и решил поспать. Ему приснились родная нора, полная снеди кладовка и Фили и Кили — веселые и смешливые. Их они лишились за два дня до того, как смогли открыть дверь. Один свернул шею, когда ловил со всех ног удирающего от Горы пони, а второй переусердствовал с вином, которым заливал горе. Вино оказалось плохим, а, может, дело было в слабых гномьих желудках, потеряли же они от отравления в доме Беорна Глоина и Нори?

Бильбо спал недолго (а, может, ему так показалось?), позавтракал, обрадовался, что провизии много — из Озерного города они выходили еще с Бомбуром (он неудачно подвинулся в лодке, выпал и ударился затылком о весло), Бильбо сначала обрадовался, а после снова загрустил, все-таки не только провизия нужна для достойного существования. Одиночество не смущало его, за полугодовое Приключение он порядком подустал от постоянной компании. Другое дело — тишина. В Горе было тихо, да так неприятно, что ни песней, ни разговором нарушать безмолвие не хотелось. К тому же Гора Горой, Приключение Приключением, а вести беседы самому с собой — дурная идея, взять хотя бы сумасшедшего Голлума из пещер гоблинов. Эх! Бильбо вздохнул, снова пожалел Балина, который из пещер не выбрался, устроил привал и начал размышлять.  
Торин говорил, что дракон наверняка в сокровищнице.

Торин говорил, если все сложится плохо, задача Бильбо — найти Аркенстоун и отдать его Даину (Бильбо не забыл уточнить, что идти к Даину ему не придется, тот сам доберется до Горы или окрестностей, чтобы забрать камень).  
Все это было просто замечательно, вот только Торин не успел рассказать, где у гномов обычно располагаются сокровищницы и как туда добраться от секретного входа.

Ори бы помог, подумал Бильбо, он столько времени изучал карту, что наверняка знал Гору даже лучше тех, кто в ней когда-то жил. К сожалению, Ори сгубила глупая привычка жевать перо — не раз и Бильбо, и гномы говорили, что делать этого не нужно, но он не слушал — вот и подавился, когда заслушался скабрезными рассказами эльфов в Ривенделле.  
Ори не было, карты не было, была только Гора — хаотично застроенная и похожая на привычные Бильбо норы даже меньше, чем эльфийские дома на деревьях.

Он решил идти вниз — даже если сокровищницы и дракона там не окажется, внизу был главный вход, а у входа находиться приятнее, чем посреди пустоты где-то в середине.  
Путь вниз занял три десятка перекусов и четыре перерыва на сон. Бильбо успел вдоволь отругать гномьи традиции по устройству жилья: где это видано, чтобы рядом со спальней располагалась кладовка со швабрами и вениками, а с ней соседствовала кухня?  
Вообще, думал Бильбо пока брел в неприятной тишине вниз, какая несусветная глупость — сначала долго подниматься по Горе, чтобы потом еще дольше спускаться внутри. Можно ведь было попробовать зайти через главный вход, тихо проковыряли бы небольшую дырку, дракон бы не заметил.

— И где уже наконец он сам? — все сложнее было удерживаться от разговоров вслух. Бильбо отчитал себя (конечно, молча!), свернул в новый коридор и вдалеке увидел красное зарево. Дракон!

Сначала Бильбо испугался, но страх исчез от радости — даже самый опасный собеседник лучше гнетущей тишины.  
Но в этом Бильбо не повезло — безусловно, он не был специалистом по драконам, но тут не нужен был специалист, любому ясно — громадина, тлеющая изнутри, была мертва. Давно или недавно, Бильбо определить не мог, да и какая уже разница?  
Что его заинтересовало, так это запах — от дракона исходил совершенно замечательный аромат запеченной курицы. С помощью Жала, найденного неподалеку тяжелого меча и упорства Бильбо удалось выломать камень из брони. Он разрезал толстую кожу (мечом, а не Жалом, конечно), срезал кусок плоти, тщательно осмотрел и обнюхал — ну точно курица! — и откусил крохотный кусочек.  
А после не удержался и радостно воскликнул:  
— Ха!

Теперь, в компании огромного запаса мяса, можно было не беспокоиться, что провизия, пусть ее и много, рано или поздно закончится. Бильбо обошел дракона, оглядел злобное выражение на огромной морде и обрадовался еще больше — наверняка дракон оказался бы отвратительным собеседником, а вот как пропитание был просто прекрасным. У самого носа нашелся Аркенстоун, и вправду такой красивый, как рассказывал Торин: это был большой белый камень, он мерцал сам по себе, а когда Бильбо поднес поближе факел, засиял всеми цветами радуги.  
Бильбо сунул Аркенстоун в карман и занялся более насущными делами — нужно было найти воду. И здесь счастливая звезда не оставила его, недалеко от входа в сокровищницу обнаружился небольшой фонтанчик — из стены торчала искусно выбитая голова ворона, и из его клюва сочилась вода. Вода набиралась медленно, зато была свежей и такой же вкусной, как вода в Хоббитоне. Бильбо вдоволь напился, наконец, в первый раз неизвестно за сколько дней, умылся и оставил под клювом фляжку.  
После плотного обеда и хорошего питья Бильбо не удержался от довольного смешка, достал табак, доставшийся ему в наследство от убитого пауками Бифура, помянул его добрым словом и с удовольствием выкурил трубочку. Табак был, конечно, не Старый Тоби, но и не то недоразумение, которое называли табаком жители Озерного города. 

Бильбо отдохнул, справился с зевотой и отправился искать выход. Он, как выяснилось, был крайне неразумно расположен совсем рядом с сокровищницей. А еще он был завален огромными валунами. Бильбо задумчиво поковырял ближний и разглядел лестницу наверх.  
Сначала он вернулся к фонтану, поставил наполняться следующую фляжку, а потом попробовал подняться по лестнице. Она оказалась целой, и Бильбо выбрался на небольшой выступ над воротами. Был вечер, над пустошью нависал мокрый туман, дул неприятный ветер, но разве это важно, когда выбираешься из огромной Горы, в которой кроме тебя только мертвый дракон со вкусом курицы? Бильбо снова спустился в сокровищницу, нашел там копье, прикрепил к нему рубашку покойного Оина, которую отчего-то таскал с собой, после того как гнома пополам перекусил тролль Том. Бильбо установил свой флаг снаружи, понадеялся, что пришедшие сразу поймут, в Горе есть живые и выбраться они не могут, вдоволь надышался свежим воздухом и отправился спать.

А наутро началась полная разнообразных занятий жизнь.  
Для начала Бильбо вернулся в кладовые. Пришлось изрядно повозиться, но он не унывал и нашел, что хотел, — чай и специи, которые все еще можно было использовать. Нашлась и посуда, кастрюли были огромными, будто гномы, если и начинали готовить, делали это сразу на несколько десятков ртов, — их спустить не получилось. Зато тарелки, чашки, вилки и ложки были качественными и целыми, Бильбо аккуратно поставил их в шкаф и каждый раз, когда проходил мимо, ужасался, насколько у гномов дурной вкус.  
В одну из вылазок нашлась королевская библиотека. Большая ее часть пострадала от дракона, и Бильбо было грустно смотреть на испорченные огнем и камнями тома, но счастливая звезда снова проявила себя: раздел с книгами на всеобщем языке остался нетронутым, как и шкафы с писчей бумагой, превосходными перьями и чернилами. Бумага и перья не испортились от долгого лежания, а чернила, после того как Бильбо развел их водой, оказались лучшими из всех, что он когда-либо пробовал. 

Раздобыл он и одежду — в ней Бильбо выглядел смехотворно, зато она была чистой и теплой. С одеждой нашлось и много толстых одеял и пушистых пледов. Удивительно! Всю дорогу гномы кичились своей выносливостью, а, как оказалось, тепло и комфорт ценили не меньше хоббитов.  
Бывали, конечно, и неприятные находки — например, комнаты, полные костей. Каждый раз Бильбо останавливался на пороге и, прежде чем выйти и пометить дверь, объяснял скелетам, кто он и как оказался в Горе, и вслух надеялся, что им теперь хорошо в чертогах Махала.

Однажды Бильбо обнаружил большую залу со странными, непонятного назначения приспособлениями. Он никогда не слышал, чтобы у гномов были пыточные комнаты, но приспособления совсем не были похожи на горные инструменты, да и о гномах Бильбо знал только то, что рассказывали его спутники, а верить во всем им не следовало. Взять Бофура, который сначала хвалился, что морийцам не страшен яд никаких змей, якобы в их крови есть какое-то волшебство, которое не дает подействовать отраве. Бильбо согласился, но Бофуру было мало, он нашел змею, разозлил ее, позволил себя искусать, сразу занемог — а следующим вечером умер. В общем, если гномы не говорили про пытки, не значило, что их не было.

Изучение Горы и уборка занимали немало времени, но Бильбо помнил про Голлума и что происходит с теми, кто долго живет в пещерах, и каждый день проводил хотя бы час-другой над воротами. Он и спал бы там, но уже было совсем холодно, поэтому Бильбо оборудовал под спальню небольшую комнату недалеко от ворот. Окон, как и в остальных помещениях Горы, не было, но уют создать получилось — на краю небольшой полки над постелью Бильбо установил Аркенстоун, а за ним, у стены, вечером ставил лампу. Разноцветные отблески, синие, оранжевые, зеленые, медленно ползли по стенам и потолку, и засыпать, разглядывая их, было очень приятно. В первый же вечер Бильбо решил, что, когда наконец вернется домой, сделает в спальне так же. Только неясно, как именно, потому что Аркенстоун ему забрать, конечно, никто не позволит, а с другими камнями — он пробовал — получалось не так красиво.

Постепенно Бильбо сдружился с дроздом, который летал неподалеку, иногда усаживался на краю выступа и, кажется, пытался что-то рассказать. Бильбо с удовольствием угощал дрозда кусочками дракона и разговаривал с ним о том, что сделал за день, как обустроил свою спальню и кабинет, как думает, что раз и бумага есть, и чернила, пора бы, наверное, сесть за книгу. Дрозд внимательно слушал, ворковал в ответ и с удовольствием съедал угощение, если оно было оставлено на камне и Бильбо не стоял слишком близко. В Гору он не залетал.  
Бильбо не падал духом, потому что он был не из тех, кто склонен к унынию, к тому же работы было невпроворот, а, как известно, чем больше кто-то трудится, тем меньше у этого кого-то остается времени для печали. Но иногда случались неудачные дни, когда все валилось из рук и настроение было хуже некуда. В один из таких дней Бильбо пожаловался дрозду, что курица, конечно, — это вкусно, пусть она и дракон, но как он истосковался по овощам и фруктам — словами не передать.  
Дрозд наклонил голову, издал короткую веселую трель — Бильбо решил, что это значило, не надо жаловаться, если сидишь в теплой Горе с едой, и водой, и даже чаем (пусть он по вкусу и не похож уже на чай, а похож неизвестно на что). Бильбо согласился с дроздом, но тот уже улетел, а на следующий день вернулся в компании пятерых сородичей и — главное — с несколькими картофелинами, двумя помидорами и огромным яблоком.  
— Друзья мои! — растрогано воскликнул Бильбо и скорее побежал вниз за угощением для добрых птиц. 

Так и повелось: дрозды приносили фрукты, пусть не всегда самые свежие и спелые, Бильбо радовался всему, и овощи, из которых получались отменные рагу и супы. Со временем птицы осмелели и стали залетать внутрь. Когда выпал снег и совсем похолодало, они завели привычку подолгу сидеть с Бильбо у очага, слушать, как он читает вслух, и рассказывать свои истории, которые — как казалось Бильбо — он вот-вот поймет.  
Когда снегом завалило весь ров у Горы, Бильбо с дроздами придумали замечательную вещь (придумали ее, конечно, дрозды, и Бильбо был им за это очень благодарен). Он — это потребовало несколько дней и чуть больше чем несколько крепких выражений, которым Бильбо научился от гномов, — перетащил из сокровищницы что-то навроде ванны, установил ее на камнях, а снизу развел небольшой огонь, чтобы не остывала. Птицы вылетали наружу со шлемами, набирали в них мерзлую землю и приносили Бильбо. Постепенно ванна наполнилась наполовину. Бильбо смешал землю с драконьей плотью и подгнившими фруктами, щедро накормил своих друзей и, вспомнив все, что приговаривал Гемджи, когда занимался садом, бережно закопал в землю семена. Так у компании, к которой присоединилось еще несколько воронов, появилось новое занятие — наблюдать, как там поживают ростки.

Взошли они намного быстрее, чем Бильбо ожидал (или дракон был таким хорошим удобрением, или воздух Горы так подействовал), и оказалось, что большая часть растений — цветы. Птицы было загрустили, но Бильбо так обрадовался и так горячо благодарил их, что грусть прошла.  
Он и сам не знал, как соскучился по цветам! А теперь у него была синяя горечавка, розовый гибискус, желтые примулы и фиолетовый шалфей — глаз не оторвать.

Когда Бильбо закончил первую часть своей книги — вопросом, выберется ли Дори из зубов варга, после того как свалился с сосны (не выбрался), когда Бильбо набрался смелости прочитать ее своим друзьям, в перерывах с аппетитом кусая яблоки с собственной яблони, он задумался, а почему бы не попросить кого-нибудь из птиц отнести весточку Гэндальфу или Даину? Он почти попросил, но тут в Гору вернулись сойка с драгоценным подарком — грибами, и крошка-трясогузка с мешочком очень неплохого табака, и Бильбо побежал встречать их и совсем позабыл о письме.  
Когда зима перевалила через середину, в Горе появились первые животные: мыши (Бильбо не понимал, откуда они взялись, и поначалу, пока еще не знал, что это просто мыши, здорово пугался загадочного шуршания из пустых комнат). Он было забеспокоился, что они начнут грызть припасы и вообще вести себя, как кроты в Хоббитоне, но мыши оказались добропорядочными и услужливыми. За угощение они помогали Бильбо расчищать Гору — кажется, что от мышей много пользы не будет, а это неправда — мыши, если они в хорошем расположении духа и с симпатией относятся к хозяину жилища, — прекрасные помощники. Бильбо не был хозяином, но это никого не смутило. Они помогали расчищать коридоры, не сдвигали камни, конечно, но скребли, царапали и кусали их края, и камни сползали сами; не всегда получалось удачно, и Бильбо страшно огорчился, что изящная клумба с петуниями и настурциями превратилась в лепешку, после того как по ней проехался валун. Ругать своих друзей он не стал, только попросил стрижа, который понимал Бильбо и немного объяснялся по-мышиному, или научить мышей, как рассчитывать траекторию, или найти кого-то, кто умеет это делать. Стрижу идея пришлась по душе, и скоро он и его сородичи вовсю помогали мышам пробираться все дальше и дальше внутрь Горы.  
Валуны катились вниз, в каменоломню — Бильбо с помощью дрозда и пары воронов разобрался, как запустить механизм, и теперь в Горе постоянно раздавался уютный треск. 

В конце зимы, когда погода стала еще хуже, хотя казалось, хуже уже некуда, Бильбо нашел две прекрасные книги — первая была о языке дроздов, и скоро он уже смог сказать своим друзьям первую фразу:  
— Большое спасибо! 

Дрозды защебетали тем особым звуком, который, Бильбо уже знал, заменял им смех и медленно, пока он наконец не уловил смысл, говорили, что они-то его понимают, осталось только сделать так, чтобы и он понимал их. Этим Бильбо и занялся, почти со всем усердием. Почти — из-за второй книги. Она была удивительна, во-первых, тем, что была единственной на гномьем языке, что не пострадала от дракона. А во-вторых, там были понятные даже Бильбо чертежи систем освещения — не факелами и лампами, как было в Горе, а с помощью зеркал и кристаллов, которые должны были отражать свет и множить его и в итоге освещать Гору лучше самого солнца.  
После нескольких неудачных, нескольких очень неудачных и нескольких совсем ужасных попыток все получилось — на разной высоте под потолками Горы появились зеркала и драгоценные камни. Это было прекрасно. Основное зеркало — у входа — позволяло регулировать освещение, и Бильбо мог делать что угодно: от нежного света, который бывает только когда встает солнце (ну, или когда у вас есть достаточно рубинов, чтобы повторить его) до уютных сумерек (с помощью темного хрусталя).  
Свет приводил в восторг не только Бильбо, но и птиц, и мышей, и, конечно, растения — урожаи стали больше и намного лучше.  
А потом, в начале весны, в Горе появились белки, кролики и несколько удивительных грызунов — небольших, прыгучих и с длинными хвостами…

***  
Когда Гэндальф наконец завершил все свои дела, он со всех ног устремился к Горе, ведь сердце говорило ему, что Бильбо все еще жив.  
Он не удивился, он опешил, не сказать крепче, когда вошел (через аккуратно расчищенные ворота) в Гору и увидел, как все внутри сияет, цветет, радует глаз. 

— Ты опоздал, — весело сказал Бильбо и кивнул птицам, которые настороженно разглядывали Волшебника из-под потолка. Птицы радостно защебетали и принялись летать туда-сюда.

— Волшебник никогда не опаздывает, Бильбо Бэггинс, — растерянно ответил Гэндальф, — и никогда не приходит раньше; он всегда появляется тогда, когда положено.

— Как скажешь, — согласился Бильбо и махнул рукой в сторону коридора, из которого доносились изумительные ароматы. — Позволь угостить тебя абрикосовым пирогом? Он у меня отменный, белки пекут, они с пирогами такие мастерицы! Ты знал? Я и не думал никогда…

— Да. И я бы такого никогда не подумал, — усмехнулся Гэндальф и поспешил за Бильбо.

**Author's Note:**

> работа участвует в конкурсе rsya, если вам понравилось, проголосовать можно по ссылке - http://awards.ruslash.net/works/4540


End file.
